


Hey, Cutie

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "badboy"!louis, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, geek!harry, lots of fluff, smut adventually...idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis and Gemma have been party buddies for the past two years of uni, but that changes their Senior year when Gemma's little brother enrolls and the boys develope a "completely platonic" relationship</p><p>Or where Louis and Harry have to hide their relationship from Harry's sister and mum, and Harry helps Louis with his judgmental family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword (?)

**Author's Note:**

> 1- yes, I realize the ages dont match up to the timeframe  
> 2- I'm not from the UK, so if i don't use all the right terms, dont hate me...  
> 3- this was a spontaneous decision so sorry if it sucks...  
> ~ 4- the first chapter is optional to read ~

To say that Anne, Gemma, and Harry were tired would be an understatement.  
After a week of packing, nearly four hours moving Gemma into her dorm, three hours trying to get Harry registered, and almost another four hours moving Harry into his dorm, they were exhausted. So it wasn't very surprising when, fifteen minutes into the hour drive home, Anne pulled over and started to cry.  
She made Harry promise to text her at least once every hour, call her at least once a day, FaceTime or Skype three times a week, and come home every weekend; Harry, being the sweet-talking mum's boy he is, convinced her to let it be less than five texts a day, a call every other night, one FaceTime or Skype call a week, and visit home two weekends a Month, so he could "focus on his studies".

Harry woke up to Gemma banging on his door yelling.  
"Harry! Get your lazy butt out of bed! We have to leave in no more than fourty-five minutes!"  
He slowly sat up, slightly cringing as the morning light flooded through his window. He grabbed his phone and began to scroll through his social media, deciding he could waste a few minutes.

When his phone read 9:05, he heard someone walk up to his door.  
"Harry Edward Styles if you are not downstairs in fifteen minutes I WILL leave you"  
Knowing Gemma, she was more than likely serious, he responded with a quick "okay" that he was pretty sure she didn't hear, and got up.

Looking into his nearly empty closet, he decided to try and make a (fourth) good impression by dressing nicely, picking out a navy blue button up, tan skinnies (he's a geek, not a caveman), a brown belt, and his brown loafers.  
After picking his clothes and changing, he made his way to the bathroom, trying to decide what to do with his hair. After a short time thinking, he decided to go with his "special occasion" hair, although the only thing different between that and his "everyday" hair is he uses hairspray to keep it in place. He made it downstairs with a minute to spare, sticking his tongue out at Gemma as he walked through the living room, kissing his mum's cheek as he entered the kitchen.

"Ten minutes or we'll be late!" Gemma yelled from the living room.

Luckily, Anne was a great mom and made her son breakfast (even if it was only microwave oatmeal with almond milk and a cup of coffee) to save time.  
After he finished, he put his dishes in the sink (Anne never felt the need for a dishwasher), brushed his teeth, hugged his mum one more time, and walked out the door.

"Here we go"


	2. First Day

By the time Harry's alarm went off Monday morning, he was already awake and dressed.  
He had spent Sunday (re)exploring the campus with Gemma, meandering around the library, and wasting time in the café; so here he was on Monday morning, tying to accept the fact he was about to experience his first day of college.

He may or may not have developed a small crush on his roommate, Liam Payne.  
After Harry finished fantasizing about said roommate, he texted his mum, and walked to the café to get a muffin and coffee before going to his first class.

He was majoring in Business Management and minoring in both Theatre and General Education.  
After finishing his classes for the day he was ready to chill.

Just as he got to his dorm, his phone began to ring and when he saw who it was, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Gem, what's up"  
"Hey loser, I was just callin' to see how college was treatin' ya and was wonderin' if you would want to go to a party with me and a few mates later? It's the first one of the year and its gonna be a great one"  
"I dunno Gem, I've already got a shit-ton of work to do and I was plannin' on calling Zayn. Oh and today was great"  
"Your prick of a boyfriend can wait till tomorrow to talk to you and you're work can wait too"  
"Don't call him a prick. I know you don't like him, but I do and that's all that matters"  
"Okay. Whatever. Are you coming to the party or not?"  
"I'll think about it okay? I'll call Zayn and I'll think about it. Um I gotta go. I'll talk to you later"

Harry and Zayn had been friends since fifth grade, best friends since eighth, began going out in eleventh, and Harry had told Zayn he loved him the day after graduation, he was still waiting for him to say it back.

After offering a quick "hey" to Liam when he got to his room, Harry tossed his bag to the end of his bed and pulled out his phone, wasting time before calling Zayn. About ten minutes later, he was tired of social media and decided to do the inevitable.

"uh hello?"  
"Hey Zee"  
"oh..hey Haz"  
"I wa-" "I'm, fuck, I'm a little busy right now so can I call you back later?"  
"uh yeah I guess...I'll...um wait for your call then yeah?"  
"mhm...later.......fuck"

Harry knew two things. One, Zayn wasn't going to call him back, and two, Zayn had been cheating on him (with various guys and girls) since the start of twelfth grade, but he was too scared of what Zayn could or would do to him if he broke it off after hearing stories about his exes.

Deciding there was nothing better for him to do, he texts his mum how his day went, and then Gemma to see what time he needed to be ready and where he needs to meet her.  
Harry was making his way to the bookstore to meet Gemma and her mates.

When he found her, he was surprised by her clothes (or lack thereof). Although, her "rocker" inspired look suited her well (black "leather" bustier crop top, skimpy black shorts, and black boots), Harry didn't exactly fancy it, but then again, he was 110% into guys.  
"Oh there you are Harry. Guys this is Harry. Harry this is Lottie, Sam, Ed, Cher, and Lou--" "and I'm Louis"  
Harry didn't know if anyone said any thing else, he just knew that he wanted to get to know the cerulean eyed lad...REALLY get to know him.


	3. Start of Something New

The next few days of classes went by smoothly, Harry deciding that Drama 101 was his favorite class, although he was unhappy to have had to take it at first. Why the change of heart? You ask? Well because the always dreamy Louis was in it.

So here Harry was, his first Friday as a uni student, sitting in his dorm, watching his roommate sleep (in a non-creepy way he swears) waiting for an idea to come to him for something to do.  
After about half an hour, his phone lit up with a new message.

From - ❤Gem❤  
Get your lazy ass roomie and lazier ass self to the frat house ASAP!!!

Going against his better judgment, he decided to please his sister and show up.  
"Oi Payno! Get up! We're goin' to a party"

Once the boys reached the frat house, Liam walked off somewhere, leaving Harry to walk around and look for a familiar face on his own.  
After roaming around for ten minutes without any luck, he decided to get out of the  
overly crowded house and sit outside.

"Hey mate. Um..Harry was it?" Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Louis.  
"Uh, yeah 'm Harry um Harry Styles"  
"well nice to meet you, again, Harry Styles. I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson" (Harry liked how that sounded)  
"Not to, um, be rude, but, have you seen Gem at all?"  
"Sorry mate, haven't seen her, but if I see her I'll tell her you were lookin' for her"  
"oh, okay" "well Harry, since neither of us seem to have anything else better to do, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, and I'll tell you a bit about me too, eh?"  
"Um, yeah, well, m'names Harry Edward Styles, my birthday is February 1, 'm 18, I'm from in Holmes Chapel, um, before I came to uni I worked in a bakery, Gemma is my sister, and that's about it"  
"ah, well, my name is Louis William Tomlinson but I was born Louis Troy Austin, my birthday is December 24, I'm 21, I'm from Doncaster, I have five sisters and a brother from my mum; Charlotte, AKA Lottie, Félicité AKA Fizzy, Daisy and Pheobe are twins, Doris and Ernest are twins, and Georgia is from my dad, and that's me in a nutshell"  
"I've always wondered what it’s like to have more than one sibling, and I've always wanted a brother, but it’s nice having a sister to..um.."  
"To what Harry?" "To..um..go..uh..sho-shoppign with. Yeah, to go shopping with" "right..."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, a group of clearly drunk girls stumbled by, attempting to flirt with every moving thing they saw, which in their state, was pretty much everything.  
"Those girls sure are a sight for sore eyes aye?" Harry said, trying to break the ice.  
"I s'pose so, but I'm rooting for the other team, if y'know what I mean"  
"oh? Not that I'm, um, judging or anything, cause I'm in the same boat"  
"really? Well, that's good to hear, not in a weird 'I'm really attracted to you and lets get married' way, more of in a 'glad I have another gay mate besides Sam, who makes being gay seem awkward' kind of way, y'know"  
"not really t' be honest, I've never really had the pleasure of having a gay friend, and I've only had one boyfriend"  
"well I think that's a shame, you seem like a decent enough bloke" "thanks"

"HARREEEEEE!! LOUWEEEEEE!! WHAT'RE MY TWO MAIN BLOKES DOIN' OUT HERE WHEN THE BEST PARTY OF THE YEAR IS GOING ON INSIDE" Gemma came stumbling over to the boys, yelling at the top of her lungs, clearly drunk.  
"Hey Gem, Louis and I were just gettin' t'know each other a bit, y'know, stuff that mates do"  
"ohhhhh...right...well take care of 'im Loueh, I'm goin' home with Ed...and BE. GOOD." she said with a pointed glare "...and Harreh, you behave and be a good widdle boy for Loulou okay?"

Before either lad could reply, she was already across the lawn. "So, Loulou, what d'ya reckon we do?"  
"Well Harreh, I say we find Payno and take 'im back to your room and then go to my flat yeah? You'll have to drive though, Ed picked me up"  
"Sounds like a plan, Lou-man"  
After 45 minutes trying to find Liam and get him to the room, the two lads were sitting on the floor in front of Louis' couch, watching the Master of Disguise.  
Right after Pistachio disguised himself as the hairy man, a woman around the same age as Anne walked into the living room.

"Louis, what are you doing home? Don't you have work tomorrow? Oh wait, you're unemployed, a senior in uni, and live at home." she clearly wasn't happy "Oh, who's this, and why is he sitting on the floor? Louis, you do know what a couch is, correct?"  
"Yes mum. This is Harry, he's a mate of mine, he had nothing to do so I offered for him to come here to hang out for a bit, and we were sitting on the floor because there's more room."  
"Mhm, well, I assume you won't be keeping him much longer? I'm sure he has something to do tomorrow that would be more entertaining than doing God knows what with you."  
"Mum pl-" "yes, ma'am, I was about to leave anyway. Thank you for your hospitality. I'll see you, um, later Louis." "Yeah, see you later Harry" "Goodbye Harry, hope to see you again soon"

After the emerald eyed lad left, Louis turned to his mum. "What the fuck was that about? We weren't doing anything but watching a movie for fuck's sake!"  
"Louis William Tomlinson you need to watch you're tone with me, and don't act so clueless, we all know what you were planning on doing with him, exactly what you do with every other bloke you 'hang out' with"  
"IT’S NOT...it’s...not like that with Harry, mum. One, Gemma would kill me if I did anything remotely relationship-ish with Harry, and two, even if it were like that, I would treat Harry different because he is different."  
"Okay Louis, whatever you say" "I know you're just saying that to say it but I'm tired and already feel like shit, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight mum"


	4. Start of Something...More?

The next week of classes went smoothly, Louis and Harry made plans to hang out before the upcoming party, while their Drama 101 professor droned on about meaningless things. Deciding to meet at the café at 5:50, so they had ten minutes for one of them to be late, they would eat, go on a walk at the park across from the campus, and then go back to the café to meet Gemma and the others. After the party, they would go to Harry's dorm, since Liam more than likely would not be back until the morning. They walked out together, exchanging an awkward goodbye.

On Friday, Harry was glad his last class was over at 3:45 because he had "nothing to wear", so he went shopping (after convincing Gemma to lend him the car, which would have taken quite a bit of bribe money but she had always been nagging him to update his closet so she compromised, she even gave him money).

After an hour and a half, he had enough "hang out" and "party" clothes to last awhile (he may or may not have just gotten some more black and dark wash skinnies, some black and white tees, and some black boots, but hey, Gemma would be happy), and after another half an hour getting ready, he was ready to leave.

He got to the café five minutes before their ten minute safety time, and was going to text Louis, but then realized they hadn't exchanged numbers.  
'Smooth Harry, you're trying to get somewhere with this guy and you don't even get his number.'  
He was so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Louis was sitting beside him, and had been for five minutes and it was now 6:08 (he had been late even with the extra ten minutes {tsk tsk}). Both lads kept apologizing to the other the whole time they were in the café.

After the (semi-disastrous) dinner section of the "hang out", they walked over to the park for phase two. The entire walk consisted of pointless talk and (not so) subtle flirting. Halfway through the park, Louis shoulder bumped Harry too hard (it wouldn't have happened if Harry wasn't distracted by a dog he saw), causing him to stumble off the trail and step in dog poop.

"LOUIS!! These are new!" He said as he picked up a stick to try and scrape it off. He wasn't the most coordinated person, so when he tried balancing on one foot to scrape it off, he fell into Louis, causing them both to fall.

Instead of doing what any normal person would do and get off of Louis, Harry stayed where he was, on top of him.  
Deciding to try something, Louis rolled them over so he was on top (Harry definitely shrieked {a very manly shriek if you ask him}).  
They looked into each other’s eyes for a few a seconds, faces inching closer and closer.  
Louis was going to make the first move (he swears it), but Harry did. Leaning up, he closed the gap between their lips.  
After a few minutes of full out snogging, they pulled apart, Harry blushing as he realized where they were.  
After standing, Louis helped Harry up, using both hands and only letting go of one so they were holding hands.  
After checking the time, they decided to head back to the café, holding hands almost all the way.

When Harry saw Gemma, he let go of Louis' hand. Louis obviously took it as he was embarrassed of him, and visibly shut down, Harry instantly sensed it and turned Louis' face towards him.  
"Lou, I swear I'm not embarrassed of you, it’s just that you're one of Gemma's best mates and I'm already in a VERY complicated relationship. I like you way too much to be embarrassed of you, I'm just trying to keep you from getting physically hurt and myself from more heartache. Okay?"  
"Yeah, s'okay" "great. Now, let's go over there so we can get to phase three of operation 'hang out date thing'." Harry gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and they walked side by side to the group.

They left the party after a few minutes, Louis somehow managing to have gotten and emptied several drinks of different assortments. After getting to Harry's dorm, (Harry driving because even though Louis was a somber drunk, he was still drunk) they picked out a movie. They ended up only watching part of it (let's just say Harry liked kissing Louis and vice versa). After the movie, they climbed into Harry's bed, cuddling up to each other and exchanging several goodnight kisses.


End file.
